


Moments

by graygravy



Category: Saiyuki (Anime & Manga), Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Drabbles, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-26 07:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graygravy/pseuds/graygravy
Summary: A holding pen for all the small short mostly 10K and like 1 or 2 585 fics I've written over the years. Will warn for any additional content if needed before each chapter.
Relationships: Cho Hakkai/Sha Gojyo, Kenren Taishou/Tenpou Gensui
Kudos: 1





	1. Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Let's kick this off with a fluff piece.

"This one." Kenren looked over into the basket to find that his marshal had already plonked down a tub of ice cream inside. He reached over and picked it up before making a face. 

"Uh... Ten-chan? I know we live forever, but it doesn't mean we need to eat like old men." He put the tub of azuki ice cream back into the freezer. "Can't we just pick normal flavours like chocolate or vanilla?" He shut the door and found himself staring at his face reflected off Tenpou's glasses. 

"This one then. I know Konzen likes this." Without looking down, he slipped another tub of ice cream into Kenren's basket. 

Kenren just sighed. "Using that frigid blonde as a basis of comparison of what's normal ice cream is not really an improvement over your old man tastes." 

"I see you've been hanging out with me for too long if you're going to be using phrases such as 'basis of comparison'. At the very least, it'll spice up your paperwork." Tenpou said, adding a small container of something colourful into the basket. 

"That's not the point." He said and finally looked down again before losing it completely. "And no! No rainbow sprinkles over freaking _sesame_ ice cream!" The general was actually turning green. He put the basket down and took a deep breath. "No, Marshal. We're going to put the sesame ice cream back, get chocolate, but we can keep the sprinkles for that. You get to pick what brand of cones. And please no weird flavours like pandan or strawberry. Just normal brown wafer cones. Go." 

Tenpou narrowed his eyes at him. "Are you sure you want to order me around like that, General?" He lit up a cigarette, ignoring the glares of the little old ladies around them. It was 5am in the morning, if that helped. 

"Or what? You're going to court-martial me? Over fucking ice cream?" Kenren grabbed the hand that was holding the cigarette and put it to his mouth, taking a drag instead. He looked at him and grinned, before whispering, "You won't get to lick ice cream off me if you do. Just saying." 

A slow smirk grew on the brown haired kami's face. "I'm glad you remembered why we're buying ice cream then. Since I'm doing the licking, I get to decide how you taste. Court adjourned."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really sleep deprived in 2014 and was at a 24 hour supermarket buying ice cream for a party the next day. For some reason my two braincells just went "what if 10K had an argument over ice cream?" thus this fic was born.


	2. Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gojyo muses on the future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in 2014 for VTS exchange on Livejournal.

Moonlight streamed through the window, bathing their shared room in a pale glow. Gojyo looked over at the other man sleeping on the far side of the room. Sanzo and Goku were in their own room, as per usual, so once again he was rooming with Hakkai; not that he minded. The night was alive with the sounds of crickets and scurry of rats in the floorboards above. It used to drive him insane, but not anymore. Hakkai's breathing was slow and steady, a nice counterpoint to nature trying to get laid. 

Gojyo was sitting up against the headboard, a cigarette in his hand, despite the fact that it was a non-smoking room. Fuck that, Sanzo got the last smoking room, but damned if he was going to spend the night with him. He let out a sigh and took another drag. Nothing to look forward to tomorrow but another day of travelling with maybe the occasional youkai attack to break up the monotony. At least today they got to sleep in beds instead of camping out, or worse, sleeping in Jeep. 

Man, what was it all for anyway. Getting to Togenkyo seemed like something that would happen in fuck-knows years and it was hard to imagine actually getting there. Then there were all those people getting in their way, Chin Yisou, Kami-sama, Kougaiji's crew that includes his goddamn brother, the list goes on. Fuck, it’s like they were living in some ancient folk tale or something. At least no one was flying on a cloud or actually using a rake to fight. That would just be ridiculous. He cast an eye on the sleeping demon, Hakkai's Qi power thing was kind of like something you'd hear in a legend. He had never met anyone else who could do exactly what Hakkai could. Again, not that he minded. He had never met anyone who could cook quite like how Hakkai could either, and that was a power that was probably more or less commonly given.

He stopped thinking about their mission and instead focused on what he was going to do afterwards. Hakkai would probably go back to being a teacher, Sanzo has his holy monk stuff to do and Goku'll do whatever Sanzo tells him to. Maybe he'll go down to the ocean for a while and just soak in the rays and let the salty waves wash over his feet. It'll be good to get away from everyone. They've been travelling around mountains, valleys and god knows how many rivers and lakes, it would be nice to see this semi-mythical ocean he'd heard about from other travelers. Hakkai probably knows where the nearest ocean is; he probably has a map to it as well, or at least has books that tell you about it. Gojyo tapped out his cigarette on the empty beer can beside the bed. He heard that there were big fish in the ocean, bigger than any that grew in a river, fish that were so big they could eat a house. Catching a house-sized fish, that's gotta be something worth bragging about.

Hakkai would probably like the ocean as well. Gojyo stole another glance at the far side of the room. Maybe he'll stay with him in a cottage by the beach and sun dry salted fish which him. He'll probably feed him salted fish porridge every day. And for the last time, not that he minded. Hakkai could probably make salted fish taste fucking amazing. Goku would like to play in the sand as well. That kid's nearly in his twenties but acts like some preteen. Sanzo... Sanzo could find something to do, maybe bless some fishing boats and hole up in some sea side temple somewhere. 

Strange, he didn't give any thought to acquiring a woman to stay with him for some Sex on the Beach shenanigans. But then again, he hadn't given any of those sorts of thoughts ever since he had to stuff the guts back into a certain someone. His cigarette was nearly out and Gojyo took one last drag before disposing of it with its ashes. It was a cool night, and without thinking too much, he picked up his pillow and padded over to Hakkai's bed. Hakkai looked almost stern, clenching his jaw as he dreamt. He had been sleeping near the edge of the bed as if expecting company to join him. Gojyo got under the covers and out of habit, placed a hand over the other man's waist. 

The light sleeper stirred on contact. Pressing into the warmth at his back, he mumbled, "Was about to call you to come to bed." He rested his hand on the redhead's, noting the smell of smoke close to his face. "Thinking too much again?" 

Gojyo chuckled pulling him even closer as he kissed up his neck. "Kinda. Hey 'Kai, what do you feel about the ocean?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter's probably gonna be angst I guess lol.

**Author's Note:**

> I was really sleep deprived in 2014 and was at a 24 hour supermarket buying ice cream for a party the next day. For some reason my two braincells just went "what if 10K had an argument over ice cream?" thus this fic was born.


End file.
